Horseshoe liners of rubber-like material, which are intended to prevent the adhesion of foreign substances, such as snow and ice, to the hoof and to make it easier for hoofed animals, in particular horses, to walk on hard ground, are known. Foreign substances are repelled by means of freely movable, deformable parts projecting into the sole area. These lie close to the lower inner edges of the horseshoe, at which edges the impacts and the risk of damage are very great. The liners therefore had a relatively solid construction and, because of the large amount of material used, production is likewise expensive. Mounting such prefabricated liners proved to be a considerable problem because, as a rule, their shape does not correspond to the hoof and to the horseshoe, necessitating manual adaptation and making it essential for the assembly points to keep a large stock of liners in various sizes.